The art describes many patterned articles in which an adhesive layer pattern coated, or two or more adhesives are arranged in a pattern.
US 2006/0234014 (Liu et al.) describes a tamper evident adhesive article comprising two distinct adhesives having different adhesive properties. The first adhesive is arranged in a pattern such as an indicia. Separation of the adhesive article from a substrate provides visual evidence of tampering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,234 (Sorensen et al.) describes an adhesive label having a patterned adhesive of areas of full coverage of a permanent adhesive and areas of lesser coverage of the same adhesive. The patterned adhesive permits a resealable mode of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,229 (Carte et al.) describes an adhesive article comprising a backing layer and a patterned coating of a pressure-sensitive adhesive thereon. The adhesive-free area is less than 25% of surface area of the backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,775 (Hill et al.) describes the printing of a substrate having a preprinted pattern having an ink design layer where there is differential adhesion within and without the print pattern. The print pattern is receptive to an ink and the design layer ink forms an image with a good bond to the print pattern, but the ink does not form an image on portions of the substrate outside the print pattern.